Neville's Sunshine
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Set during Deathly Hallows. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with this yet so stay tuned! Plz review!


**A/N: Because I'm obsessed with Nevannah, need I say more? Oh also, due to my extremely bad habit, don't expect an update like super soon or anything-I might post another chapter of this tonight though but probably not. Maybe Sunday. This is either going to turn into a huge fic that I most likely won't finished following Neville and Hannah's seventh year at Hogwarts...or just a series of one-shots taking place during that year with them. REVIEW plzzz :)**

**Ooooh and JK Rowling has all the copyright on this, seriously she's like a genius, I couldn't dream of writing such a masterpiece. :)**

* * *

_September 1st, 1997 Kings Cross Station, London_

Neville Longbottom pushed his trunks into the crowded Kings Cross Station, his gran followed behind him. "Have a good year at Hogwarts dear," Augusta Longbottom hugged her grandson tightly.

"Thanks Gran, I will, see ya." Neville blushed bright red.

"I expect a letter tonight." Augusta smiled and handed her grandson a few galleons. "So you can buy candy on the train."

"Thanks Gran," Neville smiled and took the galleons, walking towards the platforms. He turned just in time to see his gran apparate out of sight. No Muggles seemed to notice, he noted.

He continued walking towards the platforms when he noticed a middle aged man hugging his teenaged daughter tightly. "Be safe Han, have a good year, write me often," he was saying, smoothing the girl's long blonde hair.

Neville stopped in his tracks, no it couldn't be. "I will Dad, don't worry about me, and please take care of yourself," the girl replied, hugging her father one last time before they parted ways. _Merlin's beard, Hannah Abbott's back! _Neville grinned to himself, practically running to catch up with her.

Suddenly, he couldn't control his trolley cart and crashed straight into her. Hannah Abbott squeaked as Neville and a few of his belongings went flying over her trolley cart and trunks, knocking over her pet ferret's cage. "Shit," Neville groaned, clutching his ankle.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom-?" Hannah's goddess like face was staring at down at him, her bright amber eyes wide in concern.

"Hey Hannah, you're back!" Neville managed a weak smile, blushing a deep shade of red. "I-er, sorry for crashing into you," he added.

Hannah giggled, offering him a hand up. "Don't worry, I think it hurt you more than me, I can't speak for my ferret however," she said.

Neville grinned sheepishly "Er, yeah. Sorry about that, again," he mumbled awkwardly, accepting her hand and getting back up on his feet. He brushed himself off and picked up the ferret cage, inside the tiny ferret didn't look very pleased. "I don't think your ferret likes me," he smiled.

"I don't think he really likes me either, not since I accidentally turned him into a flock of flamingos during the Transfiguaration OWLS fifth year," Hannah laughed.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty bad," Neville chuckled, picking up his books and trunks and putting them back on his trolley cart. "Do you know what time it is by chance?" he asked.

Hannah glanced at a clock on the wall behind Neville "It's 10:47," she told him.

Neville nodded "Oh, then we should probably get going to platform 9 3/4," he said.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, putting her ferret's cage back on her trolley cart. She smiled at him and they continued walking.

_She's so pretty, she's like a Hufflepuff goddess or something, I swear to Merlin... _Neville thought dreamily. "So, er, you're back eh-?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Hannah nodded "Yeah, since it's mandatory this year. I'd rather be at home, to keep an eye on Dad, oh well atleast I'll get to see my friends. I suppose it will be nice to have that sense of normalcy in my life again," she said.

Neville smiled "Yeah, that should be good for you. I'm really sorry about what happened to your Mum by the way, I can sort of relate in a sense," he told her.

Hannah's expression softened and her smile faded. "Thanks," she replied quietly, staring at her feet.

"Er, I'm sorry Hannah, I shouldn't have brought that up," Neville muttered awkwardly, realizing that her pain was still very fresh.

"No, it's alright. It's upsetting yes, but you were just trying to be nice," Hannah forced a soft smile.

They were nearing platforms 9 and 10. "So, are they making you resit sixth year? Or will you be joining us in seventh? I'm hoping for the latter," Neville grinned.

Hannah wiped a single tear away from her eyes and giggled. "No I get to go on to seventh, McGonagall was sending all my sixth year coursework by owl over the holiday so I didn't have to repeat a year," she explained.

Neville nodded "Good, because Herbology without you was awful," he smiled. "Actually, it was hell."

Hannah looked suprised "Really? I thought you were really good at it, much better than me for sure!" she said.

"No it wasn't hard, I just er, missed you," Neville admitted, blushing red again. _Very subtle Neville, Good Godric... _he wanted to smack himself.

"Oh, er," Hannah blushed too.

"Hey look, it's platform 9 3/4!" Neville exclaimed suddenly as they approached platforms 9 and 10. _Thank Merlin for an excuse, _he thought with a sigh of relief.

Hannah nodded "Yeah, you can go first if you want," she offered.

Neville smiled "Nah it's fine, ladies first," he nodded forward, gesturing for her to go ahead.

"Oh, well, thank you," Hannah smiled and rushed through the wall.

Neville grinned and made sure all his books and trunks were steady on the trolley before rushing through the wall after (_the goddess of Hufflepuff) _Hannah. Once on the other side he could see students mingling around, it was five minutes to departure.

Hannah, to his great suprise, was waiting for him. "Hey, would you like to find a compartment?" she asked.

Neville grinned "Er, yeah. Sounds brilliant," he said, following her towards the back of the Hogwarts Express.

Hannah smiled shyly at him as they checked their luggage and headed to the very back of the train. "This one's empty," she said, gesturing at an empty compartment to the right. Neville nodded and followed her inside. They sat at a window seat across from one another.

Neville pulled out his wand and did a few practice swishes and flicks in the air. Hannah smiled, twiddling her own wand between her fingers. Suddenly the compartment door burst open. "Hannah Abbott! You're back!" Susan Bones jumped up and down excitedly.

Hannah giggled giddily, rushing over to hug her best friend. "Hannah I missed you!" Susan exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" Hannah squeaked.

Neville supressed a chuckle as the two Hufflepuff girls danced around the compartment. Susan glanced at Neville "Oh hi Neville, good holiday?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was alright," Neville replied.

They sat back down, Susan next to Hannah. "Have you heard from Ernie? I just saw him outside, he wouldn't even talk to me. He's really upset about something," Susan said.

Hannah shook her head "I haven't heard from him all summer, except at the beginning when you and him told me about Dumbledore," she said.

Just then the compartment door opened again, it was Seamus. "Hey guys," he greeted glumly.

Neville cocked his eyebrows "What's the matter Seamus?" he asked curiously.

Seamus shook his head and sat down next to Neville "Nothing, I'll be fine," he grumbled. "Other than the fact that me best friend's on the run from those bloody snatchers and isn't comin' back ta Hogwarts this year," he added.

Hannah looked confused "Snatchers?" she asked.

"Yeah, so's Justin," Ernie MacMillan drawled miserably, entering their compartment. He sat on the other side of Susan.

"Wait, Justin's on the run? What are snatchers?" Susan looked concerned.

Ernie slammed his copy of _The Daily Prophet _against his seat. "Didn't any of you read the Prophet over the holidays?" he asked irritably.

Seamus nodded "Yeah I did. Heard there's gonna be some major changes at Hogwarts," he said.

Ernie opened his copy of the popular wizarding newspaper "Like Snape being Headmaster now? Yeah that better be a joke," he grumbled.

"Is it true that muggleborns have been banned from coming back to Hogwarts?" Susan piped up, squinting to read the top corner of the paper.

"Yes Susan it is. You Know Who overran the Ministry of Magic, now every muggleborn has to register and if they refuse the Ministry sends these guys called snatchers to track them down and lock 'em up in Azkaban! It's unfair, unjust, and outrageous!" Ernie said, his face flushing deep red in pure rage.

Neville shook his head in disgust "That's awful," he commented.

Hannah's face reddened "It's despicable," she said quietly.

Susan's eyes were wide in disbelief "I can't believe this, Aunt Amelia would never have let this happen!" she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Ernie put his arm around her "Dark forces are everywhere these days, constantly taking away the things we care most about, this has to be stopped once and for all because I'm fed up with this rubbish!" he said.

"So am I," Seamus agreed.

The compartment door slid open again "Let's reform the DA!" someone exclaimed. They all turned to see Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway, a serious expression across her face.

"Hey Ginny!" Neville waved her inside. She shut the door behind her and sat down on the other side of Seamus.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't on the train. They're off hunting these things called horcruxes for Dumbledore. I've read the Prophet and things are definitely not looking up, it's getting bad. I think it's time we start up the DA again, we'll need as much practice in the dark arts as we can get," Ginny said.

Neville grinned "That's not a half bad idea Ginny, but Harry's not here...so who's gonna lead it?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged "I was thinking you, me, and Luna. Since we're the ones who fought in the Department of Mysteries battle with Harry, Ron, and Hermione," she replied.

Ernie nodded "I for one think that's an excellent idea, you guys would be great!" he said.

Neville didn't look so sure "M-me? Oh I dunno Ginny, I'm not a very good leader..." he started uneasily.

"Nonsense! I can't think of anyone better!" Hannah interrupted, smiling.

Neville grinned nervously "Okay, let's do it!" he said, staring dreamily at the blonde Hufflepuff across from him.

"Excellent!" Ginny smiled. "So do you guys still have your DA coins?" she asked.

Hannah pulled a galleon attatched to a string out of her blouse "I made mine into a necklace, it was more of a souvenir but now that we're reforming the DA, that's even better!" she said.

Susan grinned "Mine's at the bottom of my trunk somewhere, not sure exactly where, but I definitely know I have it with me," she said.

Ernie nodded "Me too, I have this box of my favorite posessions-it's like a mini safe-that I keep at the bottom of my trunk, my DA coin is in there," he said.

Ginny clapped her hands together "Great! I have mine too. Neville? Seamus?" she asked.

Neville pulled his own DA coin out of his pants pocket "I like keeping it with me at all times, just in case I wanna look at it," he said.

Seamus thought for a second "I'm not exactly sure where I put mine, but it's somewhere with all me Hogwarts stuff, I'll look for it tonight," he said.

The compartment door opened again "_Quibbler_? Anyone for the _Quibbler_?" Luna Lovegood was standing in the doorway again with a stack of magazines under her arm and her crazy spectraspecs perched on her head.

"Sure why not," Ginny smiled with an eye roll. Luna was a bit of a nutter, but Ginny still considered her a good friend.

Luna smiled "Thanks Ginny," she said as Ginny handed her a few sickles.

"I'll take one too," Susan piped up, handing over a few sickles also.

Ernie shot her a weird look. "What? Some of this stuff is quite entertaining to read," Susan shrugged defensively.

Neville grinned "Hey Luna guess what?" he asked, as unsure as he was at first, now he was quite excited at the idea of reforming Dumbledore's Army.

Luna looked over "Oh hello Neville, what?" she asked.

"We're going to reform the DA, it was Ginny's idea actually," Neville told her.

"Yeah. I was think you, Neville, and I could lead it now that Harry's gone," Ginny added.

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Luna exclaimed. "I still have my DA coin, it's in my left shoe," she told them.

Ginny grinned "Excellent! I think we should get everyone together as soon as possible, like tomorrow during one of the free periods," she said.

Hannah nodded "Yeah, let's do it," she said.

Luna smiled "Yes! Well as lovely as it is to talk to everyone, I've got _Quibbler's _to sell," she told them, walking out of the compartment and shutting the door behind her.

Ernie rolled his eyes, he wasn't a fan of Luna's father's magazine. "Hey look, this isn't the usual odd stories, it's all about Harry!" Susan exclaimed.

Ginny nodded, looking up from her own copy. "I know!" she exclaimed in happy disbelief.

"Can I see?" Neville asked. Ginny held up an article about Harry and Dumbledore so everyone could see it.

"Okay, atleast this isn't more nargles nonsense," Ernie said, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Hey look, it's totally trashing the Ministry!" he exclaimed, grinning.

Hannah leaned over to look also. "Merlin's beard! The Ministry's a wreck! It was better when that dunderhead Cornelius Fudge was running it!" she said. Neville laughed.

Ernie nodded "Yeah. As much of an idiot as Fudge was, anything's better than this rubbish."

Susan stifled a giggle "Aunt Amelia never liked Fudge very much, I wish she was still here..." she said quietly, she sniffled.

Ernie rubbed her back "I know Suz."

Just then the train came to a shuddering halt. "Bloody hell!" Neville jumped.

Ginny shushed them "I'll bet it's those damn Death Eaters looking for Harry!" she whispered.

Seamus craned his neck to see outside of their compartment, the hallway lights flickered. "Someone's comin'!" he said quietly.

Soon enough, their compartment door opened. A tall Death Eater stood before them with his wand out. Hannah squeezed her eyes shut. Neville stood up, suddenly feeling very brave. _This is going to be my year to shine, _he promised himself.

"Hey losers! Harry's not on the train!" he spoke up loudly, giving the Death Eater a cold glare.

The Death Eater scoffed and retreated from the compartment. Ernie shook his head "Ya see? Hogwarts is going to be hell this year," he said. Susan huddled against him, shaking.

Ginny nodded "I can't believe this is really happening," she said in a disgusted tone.

Hannah looked out the window, the sky had darkened and large rain drops splattered against the windows of the train. "So much for a sense of normalcy again, just more darkness and fear," she mused, upset.

Neville shook his head "I hate this."

Seamus nodded "Same here."

Finally, the train was nearing Hogwarts castle in Scotland. "Hey look, we're nearly here," Susan pointed out the window.

Hannah looked up "Oh, wonderful..." she said in a sad and sarcastic tone. They all got up to get changed into their Hogwarts robes.

Soon, the train came to another halt and a whistle blew loudly. There was shouting outside, the Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid was shouting for the first years to follow him to the boats.

They all got up to exit the train to the carriages. Neville was halfway out the door of their compartment when he noticed Hannah was still staring out the window, a vacant expression across her face.

"Hannah-? You okay-?" he asked, concerned.

"Not really, I have half the mind to just stay in here and go back to London, to my dad..." Hannah admitted.

Neville walked back over to her, his face softened. "I wouldn't mind going home either, but if you think about it, what good would that do? There's not much we can do to save or help ourselves just hiding at home," he spoke gently.

Hannah got up, gazing into Neville's deep hazel eyes. "You're right," she whispered, their lips brushed together.

"You think so?" Neville whispered back, gently tipping her face to the side.

"Yeah," Hannah said softly, cocking her head to fit nearly under his chin.

"Brilliant," Neville leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. _Oh Merlin...I'm snogging Hannah Abbott!_

Hannah smiled, pulling back to catch her breath. "That-that was er, nice..." she giggled quietly.

Neville grinned "Er, yeah, definitely."

Hannah blushed "Well, see you inside..." she said, exiting the compartment.

_Holy mackarel I just snogged the Hufflepuff goddess, I've liked her since third year...finally! _Neville grinned to himself, looking out the window. High above the castle, he could see the moon gleaming in the night sky. Then he too walked out of the compartment for the journey up to the castle.


End file.
